Curse
by Indukcupang
Summary: [WONWOO SIDE] Kutukan aneh yang sebabkan oleh kesalahan orangtua, membuat Wonwoo nekat membunuh orangtuanya. Ia tertarik pada Mingyu dan memutuskan Jun, berharap Mingyu mampu membantunya. Akankah Mingyu mampu? YAOI. SEXGORE. CRIME. Meanie.


**Curse**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **And other**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Twoshoot**

 **.**

 **Ini hanya fiktif belaka. Rating mature bukan untuk sweet sex di fanfic gue kebanyakan. Ini mengandung unsur sexgore, crime, thriller, suspense, violence alih-alih horror.**

 **Serius. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan content diatas, tolong close tab. Karena gue sendiri ngeri nulisnya. Tapi kalian akan penasaran dengan apa yang udah aku imajinasikan. Hehe**

 **Yaah walaupun, di chapter pertama sexgore belum keluar, tapi tetep aja. Hati-hati dengan isi nya. Okay?**

 **Ini fiksi dengan genre gore perdanaku. Jadi maaf atas kekurangannya.**

 **.**

 **WARN! TYPO. SEXGORE. CRIME.**

 **.**

 **NP:** _ **Muse - Supermassive blackhole**_

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Kutukan memanglah hal yang menakutkan untuk dibahas. Sebuah kutukan terkadang apa obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan tidak jarang sebuah kutukan itu tidak hilang hingga seseorang mati karenanya.

Berbagai macam kutukan yang orang-orang dengar. Kutukan dari berbagai pelosok wilayah.

Namun, kebanyakan orang-orang yang percaya akan kutukan hanyalah orang-orang pedalaman yang minim ilmu pengetahuan. Dan menurut orang kota, kutukan terkadang dianggap hanyalah mitos belaka. Tak banyak yang percaya.

Akan tetapi, dikota besar ini, dimana kota ini menjadi ibukota dari negara korea selatan, Seoul, ada seorang pemuda tampan alih-alih manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda dengan wajah minim ekspresi ini mempunyai sebuah kutukan yang begitu aneh. Begitu tabu. Dan.. Menjijikkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pecahan perabot rumah tangga yang terbuat dari kaca memenuhi tiap-tiap ruangan didalam rumah besar itu.

Teriakan silih berganti bersahutan antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Kau melahirkan anak cacat!"

"Dia tidak cacat! Dia dikutuk karena ulahmu!"

"Kau fikir kenapa aku melakukan itu? Hah?!"

Tak ada lagi sahutan dari sang perempuan. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang tengah bertengkar entah untuk keberapakalinya. Menyalahkan pasangannya akan kelahiran seorang anak tak berdosa yang lahir pada 17 juli 1996.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Ditahun 2016 ini, pemuda itu telah menjadi sosok pemuda yang tampan namun tak jarang terlihat manis dan alih-alih _cute_. Dari luar, ia tampak seperti pemuda-pemuda pada umumnya. Terlihat normal, pintar, terdidik, namun penyendiri.

Dan Wonwoo menjadi sosok penyendiri bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Karena mempunyai orang tua yang pendosa, Wonwoolah menjadi korban. Istilahnya, _Orang yang makan nangka malah kita yang kena getahnya._

Wonwoo benar-benar sial memiliki orangtua seperti mereka.

Dan itu dia. Wonwoo tengah duduk termenung didepan meja belajarnya dengan satu set komputer dan dengan monitor yang menyala. Matanya menatap lurus kearah monitor, namun dengan fikiran yang entah kemana.

Wonwoo dilema.

Monitor menunjukkan tulisan " _Bunuh sipencipta kutukan._ " dan " _Menghilangkan kutukan dengan membunuh orang-orang bersangkutan._ "

Mitos atau fakta?

Membunuh sipencipta kutukan?

Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang telah tega mengutuknya seperti ini. Ia punya kelainan ini sejak dia lahir.

Dan lagi,

Wonwoo benar-benar dilema. Dia ragu. Jika orang tuanya tidak dapat membantunya menghilangkan kutukan ini, maka dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan.

Tapi..

Itu artinya..

Dia harus membunuh kedua orang tuanya..

Dia tidak ingin menjadi pendosa seperti kedua orang tuanya!

Bagaimana jika itu hanya mitos?

Bagaimana jika ia membunuh mereka tapi kutukannya tidak hilang?

Tapi, merekalah yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi pemuda yang tidak normal didalam. Wonwoo mendengus. Ia kembali dialam kesadarannya.

"Tidak! Tidak akan ada guna membunuh mereka. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa yang mengutukku." Seru Wonwoo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Namun, ia berhenti perlahan. Lintasan memori sebuah percakapan yang membuatnya sadar, _mencari tahu siapa uang mengutuknya hanya akan buang-buang waktu dan cari mati._

Wonwoo menghela nafas kasar. Dimatikannya komputernya lalu pemuda itu membawa dirinya menuju tempat tidur miliknya. Membenamkan dirinya disana. Pemuda itu menelentangkan tubuhnya dengan mata lurus menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit yang jika dalam keadaan gelap akan bersinar.

Dirinya sudah lelah untuk hari ini. Jika lelah, tempat tidurlah menjadi sasarannya. Menampung penat diatas sana, hingga ketidaksadaran meraup jiwanya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk dibalkon kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Langit siang begitu cerah, matahari memancarkan hangatnya. Langit bersih tanpa awan.

Mata Wonwoo memandang lurus kearah langit. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menarik disana.

Dan matanya menyipit ketika ada yang mengganjal pemandangan dilangit. Langit yang semulanya biru tanpa awan, mendadak memutih dipenuhi oleh awan. Awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan dan terus bergerak cepat, padahal tidak ada angin yang membawanya bergerak. Perlahan awan-awan putih itu membentuk huruf. Banyak huruf diatas sana.

Hingga huruf-huruf itu berderet membentuk kata dan menjadi kalimat.

Mata Wonwoo melotot membaca tulisan dilangit.

 **BUNUH AYAH DAN IBUMU. NISCAYA KUTUKANMU AKAN HILANG.**

Dan Wonwoo terdorong jatuh kebawah melewati pembatas balkon,

Sehingga..

Ia tersadar, bahwa ia diatas tempat tidur dan hari sudah tengah malam karena diketahui pada jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengambil pematik api dan garpu didapur rumahnya, lalu pemuda itu berjalan didalam kegelapan malam tanpa susah payah meraba. Seperti ada bisikan yang menunjukkan jalan untuknya. Anak-anak tangga ia lalui dengan mudah. Dia tidak meraba ataupun berusaha merasakan apa yang ia pijak saat ini. Hingga tiba dilantai atas, Wonwoo mengambil lilin yang ada diatas meja nakas didepan dinding. Lalu ia menghidupkan lilin tersebut dengan pematik api. Setelah lilin menyala, Wonwoo melemparlan pematik api kesembarang arah.

Dan sambil berjalan menuju pintu sebuah kamar, Wonwoo memanaskan garpu yang digenggamnya keatas api lilin. Langkah yang lambat dan garpu yang sudah mulai memanas. Panasnya garpu tidak mempengaruhi Wonwoo. Padahal panas pada besi dapat keseluruh bagian garpu. Tak peduli tangannya memerah akibat itu, Wonwoo tetap berjalan maju. Hingga ia sampai didepan pintu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut.

 **Krieet~**

Suara engsel pintu memekakkan malam, mungkin dia butuh oli.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Wonwoo masih setia memanaskan garpu dan memegang lilin. Kedua telapak tangannya terluka. Melepuh karena panas garpu dan lelehan lilin yang panas menerpa tangan kurusnya. Sesekali Wonwoo mendesis, namun masih tetap tidak peduli.

Langkahnya maju menuju tempat tidur yang kini tengah ditempati oleh sepasang suami istri. Ayah dan ibunya.

Senyuman miring terpasang menyeramkan disudut bibir Wonwoo. _Dia harus!_

Diletakkannya lilin dan garpu keatas meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Setelah meletakkannya, pemuda itu berjalan menuju lemari besar tempat orangtuanya menyimpan baju-baju. Ditariknya laci pertama dibawah kaca besar, tempat dimana dasi-dasi mahal sang ayah disimpan. Diambilnya beberapa dasi yang mendominan warna hitam tersebut, lalu menutup laci itu kembali.

Langkah ringan tanpa beban Wonwoo layangkan berjalan menuju orang tuanya kembali.

Tampaknya ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak sadar akan kedatangan Wonwoo. _Mereka tidur seperti orang mati._ Batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bergerak tenang tanpa menghasilkan suara barang suara angin tubuhnya sekalipun. Gerakan mengikat tangan ayah dan ibunya ke tiang _headboard_ berjalan sempurna tanpa membangunkan keduanya. Ikatan yang kuat dan erat sekalipun tidak membuat keduanya sadar.

Lalu Wonwoo pindah kebawah untuk mengikat kaki ayah dan ibunya. Namun, setelah dia berhasil mengikat kuat kaki keduanya, sang ibu malah tersadar. Mencoba bergerak.

Wonwoo dengan tangkas menyumpal mulut ibunya dengan gulungan dasi yang ada di genggamannya.

"Ssttt. Diamlah, ibu.. Jangan bergerak." Bisik Wonwoo begitu pelan. Sang ibu bergerak tak karuan mencoba menarik tangan dan kaki. Namun apa daya, Wonwoo pengikat ahli. Ikatan itu tidak melonggar sedikit pun.

Mata sang ibu mengikuti pergerakan Wonwoo. Ketika pemuda itu berjalan menuju kearah sang suami, Wonwoo sekalian menggulung dasi itu besar-besar untuk menyumpal mulut sang ayah. Dengan gerakan pelan Wonwoo menepuk pipi sang ayah.

"Ayah. Bangunlaah.." Ujarnya. Mata sang ayah mengerjab menyesuaikan keadaan.

"Ap-ughh."

Mulut ayahnya pun berhasil tersumbat.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan ayah dan ibunya. Mereka memohon melalui tatapan mata yang membuat Wonwoo muak.

Ia berjalan kembali mengambil garpu dan lilinnya. Garpu yang tadinya panas sudah mendingin, dan Wonwoo kembali memanaskannya.

Ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur sambil memegang garpu yang tengah ia panaskan dengan lilin.

"Ayah dan ibu tahu? Aku sudah terlalu lelah." Keluhan menjeda. "Aku lelah menjadi anak yang dikutuk oleh ulah kalian. Aku lelah kalian anggap anak pembawa sial yang padahal jelas-jelas itu adalah kesalahan biadab kalian." Sambungnya. Wonwoo berucap geram merapatkan giginya. "Dan akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukanku." Ujarnya lagi.

Dengan sengaja ia memanaskan garpu diatas wajah ayahnya. Posisi lilin yang miring membuat lelehan lilin jatuh tepat dikelopak mata sang ayah, membuat ayahnya menjerit namun suaranya tertelan oleh dasi yang menyumpal mulutnya. Pelupuk mata sang ayah mengalirkan air mata.

Sakit bukan main. Perih menyakiti kulit hingga matanya.

Wonwoo tergelak sehingga menciptakan pergerakan spontan pada tangannya. Lilin panas yang cair terbang tepat mengenai _external meatus_ dan membuat ibunya menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan, kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan berharap rasa perih berkurang.

Ayahnya sudah mulai berdiam diri, rasa sakit akibat panas sudah berkurang, dan disusul oleh sang ibu.

Wajah Wonwoo berubah sinis karena ayah dan ibunya cepat sekali reda rasa sakitnya. Garpu yang dipanaskan Wonwoo sudah benar-benar panas. Terlihat dari ujung runcing garpu yang sudah memerah.

Wonwoo tersenyum sinis.

It's time.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan lilin beserta garpu itu pada wajah ayahnya.

"Tenanglah, ayah. Sakitnya tidak akan lama." Bisiknya ketika melihat wajah ayahnya yang begitu ketakutan.

Lelehan lilin panas berjatuhan menimpa wajah sang ayah dan membuat ayahnya menelan jeritannya. Gerakan wajah yang beliau lakukan, membuat lelehan lilin panas itu melebar dan menciptakan rasa perihnya sendiri.

"Hhmmmphh.." Itu teriakan sang ibu yang membuat Wonwoo berhenti namun tidak memindahkan tangannya dan lelehan lilin itu masih berjatuhan diatas wajah ayahnya.

"Tenang ibu, giliranmu setelah di merenggang nyawa." Ujarnya menyalahartikan jeritan sang ibu. Lelehan lilin panas sudah memenuhi wajah sang ayah, dan itu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum puas.

Ditariknya dasi yang menutup mulut ayahnya, dan sang ayah menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Wonwoo terkekeh. Ia jauhkan antara lilin dan garpu, dan mendekatkan tangan yang memegang lilin itu dan mendaratkannya dipipi sang ayah yang membuat ayah berteriak kesakitan mohon ampun.

"AAAAARGHHH!" Teriakan kasar dari seorang laki-laki dewasa begitu memekakkan telinga Wonwoo, merasa terganggu, Wonwoo menusuk mata ayahnya menggunakan garpu tersebut. Mencabutnya dan menusukkan kemata satu lagi. Begitu terus hingga darah mengalir deras dari mata dan telinga. Teriakan ayahnya perlahan memelan.

Wonwoo tertawa keras.

Menarik garpu tersebut dan menciptakan lubang dimana tempat biasa bola mata menetap. Perlahan dimiringkannya lilin tepat dimata sang ayah dan membiarkan lelehan lilin panas memenuhi lubang mata sang ayah dan Wonwoo alih-alih memanaskan garpunya kembali untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada ibunya.

Namun, ia lebih menyiksa ibunya. Dengan memasuki kewanitaan ibunya dengan garpu panas dan membakar lubang senggama sang ibu dengan lilin.

 **.**

 **..**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **Gue kelarin pembunuhan orangtua dulu. Nanti baru gue jabarin problema yang didapat Wonwoo dan klimaks dari fanfic ini.**

 **Serius, akhirnya gue fikir, ini kurang sadis. Maklum, ane anak baru yang mencoba genre baru hehe.**

 **Mohon maaf atas content yang tidak baik untuk dibaca.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
